That's why?
by Kelixir
Summary: Bella asks Edward an important question about a lifechanging decision he’s made. BSxEC


Title: That's why?

Summary: Bella asks Edward an important question about a life-changing decision he's made. BSxEC

a/n: very short musing I had. I haven't read the third book yet so I don't know how well this meshes with it so be kind in reviews. Thanks!

* * *

"Why did you finally decide to do it?" I asked feebly. I looked pointlessly around my room for help of some kind and settled more firmly against the back of the door when I found nothing.

"What's that," he requested back suavely, pacing in front of me like a hungry mountain lion looking at his very innocent prey.

"You know what." Brilliant. That sounded much better in my head than it did from my lips but my knees were causing me too much distraction to be Chaucer at the moment. If I wasn't frozen with trepidation, waiting for an answer, I'm certain my legs would have given to my weight.

He seemed energized by my attempted coyness. "You simply smell too good and it wouldn't be right to not take a long, lingering taste." He stopped then, running his gaze over me before locking his piercing honey orbs with my very plain eyes.

"So, because of how I smell, you decided to take the bite?"

He pounced at me, trapping me to the wall. I gasped as his mouth pressed against my throat, his nose touching just below my ear, and then he bared his teeth against the column of my neck, careful that they didn't abrade my delicate skin. My hand futilely went to his chest, trying to push him away but it only encouraged him to push harder against it. His vice-like arms tightened around my upper body, refusing me an inch of breathing room.

"What can I say? You're too unbelievable to pass up," he murmured against my throat, his lips rubbing against my skin.

"Tell me," I whispered, unable to encourage my lungs to work. "What do I smell like?"

He growled deep in his throat growing impatient and restless at my weak attempts of distraction. Pushing against the wall behind me, he locked his elbows at my sides and devastated me again with those intense eyes.

"Am I like chocolate?" I murmured, moving my head closer to his, realizing his gaze was locked on my mouth as I tried to match it with his.

His head shook almost undetectably.

Lobbing my head to the left, trying that angle to meet his lips, I continued, "Am I like summertime?"

Another shake.

"Flowers, then?"

This brought a roguish smile to his lips but still a negative response.

"Tell me," I pleaded.

He did it so quickly I didn't see him moving but I instantly felt his ice-sculpted nose at the hinge of my jaw, his chest expanding greatly between us.

A moan escaped against its will and my arms fell, colliding with his which became effective braces. His mouth was against my neck again when he started to speak, making it feel like the words were from my own throat as much as his. "Have you ever...hmm, smelled isn't exactly the right word. Have you ever _experienced_ something that makes the back of your jaw tingle and ache and sends cold chills down your spine?"

"Present company excluded?" I gasped.

His laughter rumbled along my throat column and I felt my pulse quicken against his lips. "Well that's no where close to explaining what your blood does to me."

I didn't think I cared anymore; I could hardly remember the question.

"The best I can describe it is you smell _forbidden."_

Sobering enough from the intoxicated state he always put me in, I rolled my eyes and whispered, "Only you could get away with a comment like that…So _that_'s why you finally decided to do it? To fall in love with me, I mean. Because I make you 'tingle'?"

Nodding, his lips rubbed against my throat causing all ability to think to escape me again. He opened his mouth wider resting his teeth against my skin. He exhaled slowly, letting his amazing smell surround me and then, I felt my heart stop.

* * *

a/n: that's all. I leave it up to you to decide if he changes her or not but I know which the true answer is. And I realize the 'smell' topic might have been done but search has been down and this scene's been in my head. Please review! 


End file.
